


Ned Leeds & His Super Cuddly Spider Boyfriend

by aturtlesheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aturtlesheart/pseuds/aturtlesheart
Summary: Peter made his way to Ned, who was nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Peter, please tell me you did not just turn down saving the world for our date night." Peter just laughed and pecked him on the check.Or Peter gets a night off to spend with his boyfriend (cuddles and fluff ensue).





	Ned Leeds & His Super Cuddly Spider Boyfriend

Overall, Peter was having a pretty mundane day. Nothing too exciting had happed on his early morning patrol and last night he even had time to get a head start on his homework. Flash was being a jerk as per usual; he hadn't said anything that had gotten under his skin though, so that was a relief. Peter even decided to clear up his schedule this afternoon for his boyfriend.

Ned was waiting by Peter's locker; he was talking to a girl from their Spanish class. Peter was pretty sure her name was Katie, but he could be wrong. "Peter, I'm glad you're here. Callie just told me that we have a pop quiz in Spanish today, and you've got to help me study." Peter mentally updated his Name-to-Face book before turning to say thanks to Callie.

"No problem. If you see anyone else let them know unless it's Flash. He's an asshole." She looks like she going to say bye, but she catches sight of Heather and runs off. 

Ned wastes about two seconds before lacing their fingers together and running off toward the library. 

-

At lunch, Peter leans against Ned's side. Ever since the spider bite, Peter has been more sensitive to vibrations. He was able to both hear and feel them. So Peter loved to lean against Ned, to listen to his heartbeat, to feel his voice as much as hear it. The first time he had done it, his anxiety had flared telling him it was 'weird' and that Ned would be uncomfortable. Ned, however, had taken great pleasure in this newfound contact and had taken every opportunity to pull Peter closer. Peter finishes his lunch quickly and closes his eyes. He almost didn't open them when he felt Ned tense.

"Why are you so tired, Penis? Been staying up late with Tony Stark?" Flash sneered at him. Peter just rolled his eyes. The truth was: he actually had been staying up late to work on his spider suit with him.

"Piss off, Flash. You're just jealous my boyfriend is smarter than you." Ned looked simultaneously determined and bashful. But the bashfulness must have been lost on Flash because he was all too quick to throw his hands up and give one last glare as he walked away. 

Peter hummed and pressed further into his boyfriend's side. Ned just chuckled and ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter purred with contentment. Purring was another thing they found out that Peter could do; Ned loved that too. They sat like that until the bell rang and Peter went off to robotics while Ned went off to AP literature. 

-

When the final bell rang, Peter shoved all his schoolwork into his backpack and ran to Ned's locker. Finally, Ned round the corner and scooped Peter up in a hug. Peter was the one who joined their hands together this time. As they approached their ride, Ned stopped him. 

"Peter is that Mr. Stark?" Peter whirled around in confusion before spotting the bright red car. He let go of Ned's hand to walk over to the billionaire.

"Mr. Stark? What are you doing here? It's not lab day." He saw the man roll his eyes.

"I thought you would be happy to see me. But alas I have been betrayed yet again." Tony declared dramatically. "You have plans?"

"Um, yeah. I'm going to have dinner at Ned's." Peter flushed. "And no, I'm not taking him to the tower instead. His mom is an absolutely amazing cook." Peter licks his lips just thinking about the lasagna Mrs. Leeds was going to have. 

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a knot. I'll just pick you up tomorrow. Tell Ted that I said to use protection." Tony rolled up the window and drove off before Peter could yell at him.

Peter made his way back over to Ned, who was nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Peter, please tell me you did not just turn down saving the world for our date night." Peter just laughed and pecked him on the check. 

The ride to Ned's house was mostly Peter and Ned dramatically acting out whatever song came on the radio, while Mrs. Leeds flipped from country to pop to blues. When they got there, they greeted the neighbor, a recently graduated college girl that had about a million lizards, and slipped their shoes off at the door. The lasagna was the best thing Peter had ever eaten and the cannolis that followed were a very close second.

The Leeds didn't have an 'Open door' rule when it came to the boys, but that didn't mean that they were going to have sex every time Peter came over. When the boys had come out, the Leeds had a very long with them about the importance of safe sex and that they were always available to talk to if they ever had any questions. Which had led to another lengthy conversation about Peter's asexuality. In the end, they promised that they would talk to them if they had any questions even though it was pretty unlikely. They did prefer to have the door closed or at least only open a bit.

One time, they thought Mr. Leeds wouldn't be home for another hour until they were too deep into their makeout session that they didn't even hear the door open. Mr. Leeds had awkwardly stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. Peter thought his face would be stained red permanently. Needless to say, they tended to keep the door closed. Right now though they were just snuggled on the couch. They were watching Guys and Dolls; Mrs. and Mr. Leeds were dancing in the living room while Ned and Peter sang. Peter soon found himself dozing off. 

Peter wakes up to a gentle shaking of his shoulders. "Peter, May is here. You have to get up." Peter closes his eyes and pulls Ned closer. Ned kisses his forehead. "C'mon Peter. I'll see you tomorrow. I really like you." Peter can tell he's blushing.

"I really like you too." They giggle with red cheeks. Peter kisses Ned goodbye and then he's riding home with May.

He's staring off dreamily; May gives him a knowing look. "You really like him. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do."


End file.
